Change of Heart
by daisyyy
Summary: Hermione is stunned to find that Draco Malfoy has cleaned up his act since their childhood rivalry. He joins her in her quest for the adolescence she wasted in schoolbooks.


_disclaimer: I don't own these characters, blahblahblah._

_pleeasee R&R :_

* * *

**Change of Heart**

Hermione was rather nervous about dinner that night. She and her two best friends, Ron and Harry, were invited to Malfoy Manor that evening, by request of Narcissa, who was eternally grateful for them having saved her beloved son Draco's life multiple times.

Hermione grew even more nervous when she found out her boyfriend Ron wouldn't be attending dinner, leaving just her and Harry. Though the fact that it was Harry who directly saved Draco would be leaving Harry doing all the talking, she assumed.

She checked her reflection in the mirror of the room she shared with Ginny at the Burrow. She had used her wand to dry her hair straight, but not pin-straight, so it still had volume. Once she had settled in comfortably with the Weasleys, she had gotten beautiful caramel highlights in her hair.

She was currently doing her makeup; which consisted only of a light brown eyeliner, peach blush, and matching lip gloss (All of which Ginny carefully chose for her). She put on a navy blue polka dot sundress, and white pumps. She stared into the mirror wondering who that hottie was staring back at her. She had never put this much time into beauty before. She had to be persuaded by Ginny, who took the opportunity of Hermione going out for dinner as a chance to play dress-up with her, which Ginny had wanted to do for an increasingly long time. now Hermione knew why girls like to feel pretty.

Hermione looked down at the white polka dots that varied in size on the dress she was wearing, and suddenly felt very childish.

"Seriously, Ginny, _polka dots_? Do I have to wear this?" Hermione said in a whining tone.

"You look stunning! Don't worry!" Ginny replied enthusiastically, hugging Hermione around the shoulders from behind. Hermione just sighed and went to turning in front of the mirror to look at herself from many angles. She had already come to terms with the fact that Ginny's fashion advice was always right, on account of all the attention Ginny got from boys, and jealous girls.

Hermione fluffed her hair one last time in the mirror before heading downstairs, with Ginny at her heels.

When they reached the bottom of the steps, they found Harry wearing faded jeans, and a tucked-in pinstriped maroon dress shirt, and for once, had his hair thoroughly combed.

Ginny rushed to her boyfriend, hugging him around the neck.

"You look ravishing, Harry!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him, her arms outstretched with her hands on his shoulders, eying him up and down. "You should dress like this more often." Harry just gave her an uncomfortable look.

Normally, they wouldn't dress up to go to dinner, but they knew if they wore casual clothes, they would feel underdressed in the presence of the Malfoys.

Hermione and Harry stepped over to the fireplace, each with a handful of floo powder, and took turns, saying "Malfoy Manor," very clearly.

The two of them emerged into a sitting room which they did not see their one previous visit to Malfoy Manor. (Which was one quite uncomfortable visit, to say the least.) As they looked around, they observed one long, black leather corner couch wrapping along two of the walls in the room, along with a large bookcase, a reading lamp, and a coffee table. On one end of the couch sat Draco Malfoy, who stood immediately at the entrance of their two visitors. As his gaze met Harry's, neither of them smiled. When Draco looked over to face Hermione, He found her smiling warmly at him, but he did not return it, simply wondered why she was being so friendly.

In fact, Hermione had thought a lot about her reaction to Draco upon her next time seeing him. She decided that forgiving him with open arms was the best approach. After spending much time with her dear friend Luna Lovegood, some of Luna's opinions had started rubbing off on Hermione. Luna had a philosophy that being happy under any circumstances would bring peace to the world. However slightly far-fetched Luna's ideas may be, Hermione felt that hate should be non-existant, so she wiped it out of herself completely (at least after Voldemort died.)

She felt absolutely no resentment toward Draco Malfoy anymore. She fully understood that Draco had not been a faithful Death Eater, which proved the good in him. She also realized that Draco must have matured since Hogwarts. She could tell that his bully tendencies were out of immaturity.

"This way," said Draco blankly, and walked out of the door, leaving Hermione and Harry to follow him. He led them into a large dining area, where they could tell the table had been "reducio"d to seat only four. Narcissa Malfoy was standing behind one of the chairs, beaming. She was wearing a light lacy white blouse, and a long black skirt.

"Welcome, dears!" she said enthusiastically, hugging Hermione, then Harry. "Please take your seats," she added, gesturing toward two of the chairs. Draco walked to the other side of the table ad removed his cloak, revealing a tan shirt, with a green and brown argyle sweater-vest over it. Hermione grinned at his unlikely attire.

As Narcissa took her seat, she waved her wand and suddenly the table was filled with delicious looking food, almost as if it were a mini start-of-term feast at Hogwarts.

As they were all beginning to eat their food, Narcissa asked about how the order was dong with restoring the ministry. Harry answered, telling her that they are already much better off than the ministry was before Voldemort's return. They had stopped the use of dementors guarding Azkaban, and had new laws against segregation of muggles and muggle-borns within the ministry. Narcissa and Harry had a nice chat for a while, while Hermione and Draco sat and ate silently.

Every now and the Hermione would look up from her food, sneaking a peek at Draco, who sat directly across from her. The tightness of his shirt exaggerated his recently developed muscles, making him less lanky, and more masculine, but not brawny. She noticed that he had to keep pushing his hair out of his eyes as he ate. His hair had grown significantly since their last encounter; it reached to about his chin, now. She could not be sure, but she also thought she saw a hint of warmth in his silver eyes, that wasn't apparent through their years at Hogwarts.

As Draco lifted his gaze from his plate, he noticed a huge change in Hermione. She no longer had bushy hair, or bags under her eyes from late nights of studying. She had also acquired curves. (And as his gaze fixed on her bust line, noted that she had filled out well.) But what he noticed most in her, was that when he caught her eye, she didn't give him a hate-filled glare, but a simple smile. He wondered what caused her change of heart.

It was only about an hour into dinner, when a shiny white bear came trotting into the room, and stopped next to Harry. The pantronus opened its mouth to speak, and a surprisingly small voice said "Mr. Harry Potter is needed in the Auror Office immediately," before vanishing.

Hermione felt her heart sink. Harry was leaving her here for at least another hour of dinner with the Malfoys. Harry stood up, thanked Mrs. Malfoy, and turned to leave, giving Hermione an apologetic smile. He walked a few paces, waved, then disapparated.

After a few moments of silence, Narcissa turned to Hermione.

"So I hear you are pretty high up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she prompted, with an impressed tone.

"I guess you could say that," answered Hermione timidly. She was rather uncomfortable being here alone. Sensing this, Narcissa tried her best to make Hermione more comfortable, asking questions about her friends and family. Hermione answered these the best she could, until Narcissa ran out of questions.

After a few minutes of silence passed, Hermione looked up at Draco, who was already staring back. She gave him a warm smile. To her surprise, Draco spoke.

"I'd like to have a private word with Ms. Granger," he said, standing up. Hermione gave Narcissa a confused look and followed Draco out of the dining room into the study which she and Harry entered the mansion. Draco sat on the couch and motioned for Hermione o sit, too. She complied, and looked at him questionable.

"Why do you keep smiling at me like that," Draco spat. Hermione realized she was smiling and quickly wiped it off her face.

"I don't really know. I guess this is just nice," she replied, simply

"What's nice?" said Draco, getting impatient.

"The fact that we don't have to hate each other anymore." This startled Draco. His first reaction was to say something about him still hating her, but that would have been a lie. How could he hate someone who looked at him so fondly? Plus, he knew she had a point. Having fewer enemies was better than having more. He just narrowed his eyes.

"You don't still hate me, do you?" asked Hermione, apprehensive.

"Of course not. You saved my life. Twice." Draco said quickly. He told the truth but not all of it. He was not going to tell her that he was particularly enjoying the looks she sent his way, and wanting to return them, but his pride stopped him.

"I really hope we can be friends, or if not, at least be on speaking terms," she said with a grin. Seeing her genuinely happy made him push aside his pride, and smile back.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and her grin became more prominent. He smiled at her. She had never seen Draco smile before. Of course, she had seen him smirk on many occasions, but never before genuinely smile. Plus, he looked very cute, when he smiled.

_I can't think Draco Malfoy is cute! _she silently scolded herself.

Draco noticed her surprise at his smile, and ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

_I am so going to hell for these thoughts…_she mentally slapped herself across the face. _I do NOT want Draco Malfoy that way! We made not be enemies anymore, but we aren't bosom buddies either!_

Draco noticed the frustration on Hermione's face and looked at her skeptically.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No nothing, nothing at all." Hermione paused looking deep in thought, as if mentally arguing with herself over something. "Erm, Malfoy, I was thinking maybe we could meet again sometime. It would be nice to catch up, and I think we have a lot to learn from each other." Hermione proposed uncomfortably. She had wanted to do that for a long time. She was always very interested in his life. They were so dfferent, she tought it would be very interesting to hear what goes on in his life.

Draco looked at her quizzically before replying. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Granger, " He said standing up, smiling again. _Yes, he definitely has a warmer aura… and a tighter arse… mental slap._ "How about this Saturday, at noon, for lunch?" he offered. "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds good," said Hermione, beaming. She hadn't expected such an enthusiastic reaction from him. She expected something more of him laughing at her saying he would never be seen in public with a mudblood. She was pleasantly surprised at his eagerness. She could tell that he was just as interested in her as she was in him. She couldn't think of anything else to say. "Well, I best be going now," she added, preparing to apparate.

"It was nice seeing you again," Draco said, holding out his hand for her to shake. To his surprise, Hermione ignored his hand and hugged him around the neck before stepping back and apparating. Leaving Draco, standing alone, stunned, smiling widely.

* * *

_it'll get more interesting as time goes on, I promise! please review so I have incentive to continue :P_


End file.
